


Expired

by weirdseej



Category: Flash Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdseej/pseuds/weirdseej
Summary: no, this can't be happening. stop saying those words.





	Expired

Expired   
I love you baby.

Everyday I find something to love. Your eyes, like stars in the sky so sparkly and enticing. Your smile, a radiant gleam that energize me every day. I can probably list more but everything boils down to you being an angel that blessed me your presence. 

I was told I am mad, lovesick, obsessed but I just love you very dearly that is why I am like this. My peers disapprove of our current set up. Saying that I am just wasting my time. But I am determined, very determined to make you happy, serve you and love you with all of my life. 

I was very ecstatic when you gave me a chance. Finally I can prove you that I am worthy of your love. The first few months of our pursuit are the most memorable moments of my life. The idea that I can call you mine, embrace you and kiss you makes me feel like I am on cloud nine. It was pure bliss. I feel like I just won the lottery.

I was kinda annoyed of other men talking to you. It was always the reason of our fights but when I see a tear to your eyes I throw my jealousy away and give up. I will do everything to keep you. I do not know what to do when I see you in other man's arms. I will not let that happen ever. I am keeping you forever. In my life. Just the two of us.

What a nice day. Well probably because I am going to have a date with you. But something is different. You started to speak.

No, this can't be happening. Stop saying those words.

I tried to reach for your hand and hold it but I guess you didn't want to. You looked very pissed. I know what this entails and I do not want this to happen.

"LET.ME.GO"

Why can't I make you happy? Why am I not enough? I did everything I could but I guess I am not enough and I am not going to be the one you want or will want.

"Can I kiss you one last time?"

You look like you are going to despise me but I’ll take my chances.

I kissed you and with the kiss are all my feelings that I want you to feel one last time.

I cried while kissing you because I realized my free trial is over.

But who says I can't renew


End file.
